dos estupidos y una pareja
by TMpasion
Summary: Kouga y Inuyasha pelean por ver quien se queda con Kagome lo que no saben es que ella ya tiene dueño y en estos momentos se esta cercando.


Kagome caminaba por el bosque distraída, estaba sola, inuyasha se había escapado para ver a Kikyou, no entendía por que lo hacia a escondidas, ella ya le había intentado explicar que ya no le dolía, pro el parecía no creerle o no querer hacerlo, iba pensando en el hombre que ahora le robaba el sueño y por primera vez era correspondida.

De pronto lo sintió acercarse justo a tiempo que veía un remolino e aire acercarse a su dirección, "lo único que pudo pensar fue _problemas_.

Al tiempo que el youkai lobo le agarraba las manos se escucho un gruñido, tan metida estaba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que inuyasha estaba atrás suyo-

-Mi querida Kagome, como has estado? Este perro tonto pudo cuidarte?- pregunto el youkai.

- A quien llamas tonto, sarnoso?- atacó Inuyasha

-A ti pulgoso a quien más- respondió.

- Entonces vete porque las pulgas son contagiosas- Termino la discusión inuyasha.

Siempre era igual, los dos peleaban a ver quien se quedaba con ella, pero ninguno de los dos sabia que ella ya tenía dueño, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo era así, y era uno muy celoso y posesivo.

- Por eso mismo me llevare a Kagome conmigo, para así hacerla mi mujer- dijo Kouga muy seguro de si mismo.

Como es que habían llegado a esto, _definitivamente debo dejar de meterme tanto en mis pensamientos, total siempre estoy pensando en él,_ pensó Kagome a darse cuenta de que no sabia como habían terminado diciendo que ella se casaría.

- No te llevaras a MI Kagome a ningún lugar, lobo estúpido- dijo Inuyasha.

Y este que se cree acaba de ir con Kikyuo y ahora viene a reclamar que le pertenezco.

-Tu Kagome, es mía, aparte que tanto dices si acabas de estar con el cadáver andante ese, todavía tienes su peste, idiota- exclamo Kouga con expresión de triunfo.

Inuyasha enseguida la miro como queriendo saber su reacción, de verdad pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta tanta estúpida la creía, en ese momento en que supo que el aura que ella quería ver estaba demasiado cerca y venia demasiado enojado seguramente por la conversación que aunque estuviera lejos escuchaba por su finísimos oídos, decidió intervenir.

-BASTA! Dejen de tratarme como un juguete haber cual me gana, porque ninguno de los dos tiene ese privilegio- y con eso salió del lugar en dirección al lugar donde sentía su presencia.

-Kagome, que has querido decir con eso?

- A que te refieres?

- Contesta.

Se escuchaban los gritos de esos individuos reclamando respuestas que ella no quería dar.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un claro, era muy bonito con muchas flores, y entonces lo vio en el medio se encontraba ese ser que tanto amaba.

-Sesshomaru-dijo en un susurro lo suficiente fuerte como para que el la escuchara y diera vuelta.

Cuando lo miro a los ojos vio la frialdad que lo caracterizaba y que si no lo conocías aterraban, pero ella ya había pasado esa etapa y sabia leer el amor y el alivio de verla ahí con él que sus ojos expresaban debajo de toda esa frialdad.

Y ahora es donde se preguntan como es que ella, un ser de pura luz, amor por todos y una mirada que expresaba todo termino con él, frio, caprichoso, un ser lleno de maldad y desprecio a los que no son como él. Digamos que ella le demostró a él que si estaba a su altura en lo que a poderes se refiere, porque su poder había comenzado a aumentar de forma desmesurada hasta alcanzar limites inimaginables pero claro ninguna de los compañeros con los que viajaba se dio cuenta de ello, el único que se fijó fue él, ese frio taiyoukai, que con una sola mirada la derretía.

_Flashback_

A partir de ese momento en el que él le empezó a poner atención ella también a él, buscando su energía y saliendo a su encuentro por las noches para empezar un duelo de miradas hasta que ella terminaba sonrojada por la intensidad de la de él, porque para que comenzaran una conversación tardo meses, fue cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado de mar a inuyasha y empezó llorar al darse cuenta de que si inuyasha fue un imposible Sesshomaru era un platónico, él al verla llorar sintió una opresión en el pecho y quiso matar al malnacido que lo había ocasionado, pensando que había sido Inuyasha ya que sabia que ella estaba enamorada de su medio hermano, queriendo aliviarle el dolor le pregunto que le pasaba, ella solo lo miró y se tiro a sus brazos en un abrazo que para su sorpresa fue correspondido, desde ese momento empezaron las charlas interminables de parte de ella, ya que Sesshomaru muy de rara vez comenzaba casi siempre asentía o negaba con la cabeza.

Si lograr que hablara fue un arduo trabajó que se confesaran mutuamente era una misión imposible, pero el destino así lo quizo y sucedió, luego de una batalla con Naraku Kagome se había separado del grupo como resultado de una explosión sin arco ni ningún arma para defenderse fue atacada por una de las extenciones de Naraku, en este caso Kagura, que celosa por las escapadas de Kagome con Sesshomaru quería eliminarla, pero lo que no se esperaba era que el youkai perro la defendiera y le dijera que se fueran que rin y Jaken los estaban esperando. Un mes tardó en encontrar a su grupo, un mes que pasó al lado de Sesshomaru incrementando su amor y conociendo más facetas de él, aprendiendo que defiende lo que quiere y se preocupa por sus pequeños acompañantes aunque no lo demuestre, si antes las charlas eran seguidas ahora era cosa de todos los días, y para sorpresa de Kagome el cada vez se mostraba mas participativo, una semana y ninguno de los dos puedo aguantarse las ganas de probar los labios del otro, los besos cada vez mas fogosos y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, las únicas palabras que pronuncio el taiyoukai fueron_ se mi mujer_ pero Kagome ya conociendo su mirada encontró en ella amor y una promesa de fidelidad y entrega por lo que respondió con un _te amo,_ en ese momento él perdió todo su orgullo de demonio nunca pensó que esas simples palabras lo volverían feliz, esa pequeña mujer hacia estragos en su ser. Y asi los dos se entregaron en un acto de amor profundo y fe en el otro, entregando sus corazones para que el otro lo cuidara.

La relación continuo Jaken feliz de ver a su nueva ama ya que siendo la mujer de su amo le debía respeto, aunque ella con sus sonrisas y buenos tratos se había conseguido un trato especial por parte del demonio que no esperaba encontrar, sabia que el pequeño sapo verde daría la vida por ella si es que la situación lo ameritaba, aunque ella no lo permitiría, y para Rin fue tener a su familia de nuevo Kagome era su nueva Mamá, las cosas entre Sesshomaru y Kagome no cambiaron mucho para el resto pero cuando estaban a sola todo era distintos, caminaban tomados de las mano, dormían abrazados, y cada que podían uno de los dos le robaba un beso al otro que la mayor parte del tiempo terminaba en algo más. Kagome no podía estar más feliz, cada día descubría nuevas facetas de Sesshomaru y a su vez él de ella. Pero finalmente inuyasha encontró a Kagome y aunque ella sabia que si quería quedarse podía pero habían hablado con Sesshomaru y decidieron que lo mejor es que ella siguiera con su grupo ya que si ellos decían algo de su relación Inuyasha no reaccionaria bien y estando tan cerca de la batalla final no podían permitirse una pelea., Sesshomaru cedió luego d que ella le jurara y le re jurara que no sentía nada por Inuyasha y él era al único que amaba, ya que su demonio resulto además de celoso y posesivo un inseguro. Y así es como ella continuo su viaje con Inuyasha y sus amigos.

_Fin Flashback_

De ese momento ya habían pasado dos semanas y la batalla final se había dado hace unas horas, dejando como consecuencia la muerte de Naraku y todas sus extenciones y solo algunos heridos en sus grupos por eso habían venido a reclamar lo que le pertenecia, quería asu mujer con él.

-Mujer…- contesto Sesshomaru luego de una eternidad donde los dos se habían perdido en los ojos del otro.

Y Kagome no aguanto mas y salió corriendo hacia sus brazos y él la atrapó inundando sus fosas nasales con su deliciosa aroma notando también su escencia en él.

-Te extrañe ahora si que no me vuelvo a alejar de ti- dice Kagome.

- Para alejarte primero me tendrían que matar- si no sabia de donde había salido eso, fue lo mas cursi que dijo en si vida pero era culpa de su mujer que no le dejaba nada de su buen juicio.

Permanecieron así abrazados reconociéndose, desahogándose del miedo de que al otro le pasara algo cuando no estaban juntos.

- ¿Cómo esta Rin? ¿Y Jaken?- se preocupaba la Miko a no verlos cerca de ellos.

- Te están esperando en el castillo, Jaken no para de llorar por su ama y Rin no quiere esperar más para mostrarte todas las flores que junto- respondió Sesshomaru.

-Estupido- grito el mitad bestia

- Tonto- le contesto el youkai

Por fin habían encontrado el rastro de Kagome y lo que encontraron los dejos helados, ella estaba en sus brazos, los dos sentados en el pasto hablando como buenos amigos, cuando los escucharon discutir ambos levantaron la cabeza, y Sesshomaru no perdió la oportunidad de reclamar a su compañera.

- Los dos son unos estúpidos, lleva más de dos semanas con ustedes y ningún pudo identificar que ella estaba marcada, es Mi compañera, Mi mujer, es Mía, así que dejen de reclamar cosas estúpidas, par de estúpidos- gruño Sesshomaru y Kagome no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y reír ante semejante acto de posesividad.

Inuyasha y Koga no sabían por qué estar mas impactados o porque el demonio de frio mirar hablara mas de tres frases en una misma oración o por lo que había dicho.

Sesshomaru y Kagome se levantaron y se fueron caminado dejando atrás a esos dos en estado de shock.


End file.
